


Love Keeps Us Alive

by Nova_8



Series: New Eyes [1]
Category: Supertime, once upon a supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Panic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_8/pseuds/Nova_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the New Eyes series. When Ruby disappears and her three friends go looking for her, they get in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Keeps Us Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the roadtrip verse I'm posting, and its important to note that I'm not really writing/posting these in chronological order. As more of these get posted, I'll tell you when they occur.

"Dean, do you even know where we're going?"

"Do not start with me, Sammy. Just because you lost track of your girlfriend."

"How dar-"

"Dean!" Emma yelled, reaching for the steering wheel as Dean turned to hit his brother. At the same moment, their headlights fell upon a wolf. Emma jerked the steering wheel as fast as she could. The car's wheels hit the shoulder, the gravel tearing the car off the road. Faster than any of them could react, they hit a tree, and the world went dark.

  
Emma started awake, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dawn. Immediately, she knew there was something wrong. Her whole body ached and as her eyes focused, she remembered what happened hours before.

She began to panic, her chest constricting with it. Tears sprang to her eyes at the shattered glass and dented metal all around her. The panic was like ice spreading through her veins.

"Dean? Dean?" She called as she looked at his slumped, unconcious figure. "Oh god," she whispered, seeing the blood at his temple. The panic came in new waves. She couldn't bear looking at the back seat, ragged breaths tearing out of her. She needed to get a hold of herself, but the thought that Sam and Dean were possibly dead was too much and she trembled for what felt like hours before regaining some semblance of control.

Still shaking, she opened the glovebox, pulling out a phone. For a moment, she sat mostly still, holding tight to the phone as if it were a lifeline. In some ways it was. She tried not to think about the blood she saw on her arm as she dialed.

"911," says a male voice on the other end says after an agonizing few seconds. Emma lets out a breath of relief at the calm voice. For a few seconds, she's silent except for her fast, ragged breathing. "Are you there?" The operator asks patiently.  
"Yes," she says after she's aware he can't hear her nodding.  
"My name's Andrew. Do you wanna tell me what's happening?"  
"We were driving, we were driving and th-then there was a dog or something and i swerved us off the road and they're not waking up. They're not waking up." Her voice is thick and she can feel the tears in her eyes, her body refusing to let them go.

"Okay. What's your name? Do you know where you are?" She lets out another shuddering breath.

"Em-Emma. I don't know where we are, i wasn't paying attention. I'm s-sorry."

"Emma, its okay. You said we. How many others are with you?" He asked calmly. She felt herself relaxing with how calm and sure his voice was.

"Sam and Dean. That's it."

"Good. Okay. We're gonna find you, Emma. Its going to be okay."

"They're not waking up. And there's blood. It's-"

"Can you move at all? If you can, check for a pulse. You know how to do that, right?"

"Yes." Carefully, she moves herself to the left, still clutching the cellphone as if it would explode if she didn't. For a moment, she just stares at Dean, shaking at the amount of blood she sees on his face. She reaches for his right hand then, pulling back his sleeve to check his pulse. She stares intently at her fingers. "Dean doesn't have a pulse. I can't feel it. I can't feel it."

"Emma, i've dispatched people to your location. Its going to be okay."

"Don't go, please, i can't check Sam. What if they're d-dead?"

"Emma, i need you to breathe."

"Please. Don't leave. Please." She lifts her free hand to Dean's hair, carding her fingers through it, and Andrew realizes who she's speaking to.

After that, everything blurs together for Emma, all whirls of panic and pain. The amount of vehicles that surrounded the wreckage did nothing to soothe her panic. As soon as that first fire engine had arrived and they tried to get her out, she remembered screaming at them to get Sam and Dean out first. All of it had been so much worse than her adrenalin filled mind could take as they were air lifted out, and she was far more exhuasted than she realized.

It took far too long for her to see the Winchesters again. They were separated as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, and Emma very nearly tried to follow. It took a few hours, and in those hours, Emma had prepared herself for the worst. At first, she denied that them being gone was even a slight possibility. But she couldn't hear their breathing and all of the glass and the blood... She had to stop those trains of thought everytime they sprang up, the same panic rising in her chest from before.

What if they both really were dead? What was she supposed to do? She was vaguely aware of the selfishness of that question. But the three of them were orphans. Their home had been classic rock played too loud and the dull roar of a decades old engine. That home was shattered and dented now, something Emma couldn't let herself think too much about. There wasn't much of anything waiting for her outside these walls without Sam and Dean, and the weight of that was too much as well.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, a nurse came to her room and told her Sam was okay, and that he was awake. The nurse very carefully took Emma to him immediately, as Emma was still recovering from her shock. Emma couldn't allow herself relief until she saw his face.

"Sam," She sighed with relief as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting up in his bed, bandages on his hands. There were shallow scrapes on the sides of his face, and Emma tried to keep her mind away from thinking there was once glass embedded in that skin. He looked up at her, giving her the ghost of a smile. She reached his bedside then, laying a gentle hand over one of his own. She tried to communicate her relief through her touch and her eyes, unable to manifest how she truly felt with words. She guessed he understood, because he flipped his hand over under hers amd gave it a squeeze. Before she could think about it, she bent over to give him a careful hug, one he returned, putting one arm around her back.

There was a sudden eruption of sound over the speakers in the hallway then, followed by the sound of loud, fast steps. Emma stood up straight, turning to look at the hallway and back at Sam. His face was a mirror of her alarm. The words 'code blue' echoed in her mind, and she could feel something in her chest falling, breaking. There was a chance this feeling was for naught, that it was possibly someone else, but her mind was screaming with the extreme likelihood it wasn't another person. The silent minutes that followed were too still, every tick of the clock in this room a loud reminder of how long the two of them waited for something, anything. Please, she pleaded in her mind, don't let him die.

There was no comfort in the doctor's soft words as he told them what they had already guessed minutes before. The confirmation of it lingered in the air for a few moments, tearing apart her world syllable by syllable. She wanted to scream at the doctor, tell him not to give up. She couldn't settle for his near mechanical 'sorry for your loss'. He wasn't sorry. He didn't know Dean. How could even begin to be sorry for it? She could feel a chasm building between her and the world she was seeing. This man held no understanding for what she, or Sam, has lost.

"We want to see him," Emma said, ignoring how tremulous her voice was and the tears on her cheeks. "I have to see him."

"Mr. Winchester really shouldn't be moved-"

"I don't care," Sam said, his eyes hard. "I need to see my brother."

It was a few minutes until they were being escorted to wherever Dean was. The two of them walked in silence, numb. They both stared at the floor as they walked, not much unlike a funeral march. Except, they both knew the two of them were it. Everyone else that could possibly care about Dean was dead or gone. No one else would be affected by Dean's passing, even as Sam's and Emma's world was crumbled by it. The world would keep turning without Dean, and Emma couldn't help but feel some anger at that paradox. She could feel the chasm inside herself widening. As her world was burning to ashes with each step, the world around her would keep enduring, a world she couldn't see herself participating actively in anytime soon.

They were in the room far too soon. She let Sam go in before her, not wanting to think about what this meant for him. If she felt like this, she could only imagine it was a hundred fold worse for him. She wondered if he felt guilt at the last thing him and Dean were doing was fighting. Some small part of her hoped that he would stay with her after this, that they could deal with this grief together. She tried not to let herself hope that too much. After another agonizing few minutes, she heard Sam softly call her name. His voice was thick with tears.

She stepped inside, finding herself totally unprepared for seeing Dean. He lay completely still. She could almost convince herself he was just sleeping, that he would wake up any second. He would give Emma and Sam grief for being so worried, no doubt, but he wouldn't be too harsh. He would smile to reassure them, and Emma inhaled sharply at that thought. They would never see his face light up again. He was too still and pale to possibly be sleeping. Emma approached the left side of Dean's bed, gazing at his calm face.

She could only shake her head, tears running down her face. Her shaky hand hovered just above his forehead, and then laid her hand down onto it. She tried to ignore how cool his skin was. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to swallow. This couldn't be happening, she never told him how she felt, how important he was. There was so much left unsaid, and she could feel it making a hole in her chest, it flooding with regret.

"He's gone," she heard Sam whisper across from her, his face a mirror of her own grief. She nodded then, leaning down to kiss his cheek in farewell. She couldn't handle being in this room much longer.

"I love you," she whispered against his cool skin. She lingered for just a moment longer before turning to leave the room.

The warmth from her lips lingered on his skin for a few moments after she had rose. Then it was spreading across his skin rapidly, filling him up, spreading all the way to his bones. The air seemed to charge with it, and from the brink of darkness in Dean's mind, color exploded outwards. His chest rose with breath simultaneously, and the monitors beeped his renewed presence in the world. Sam raised his head quickly, and Emma whirled around.

Dean was alive.

The two of their gazes flickered between the small rise and fall of Dean's chest and his still empty looking face. The sound of him deeply inhaling filled their ears and then his eyes fluttered open. They blearily focused on the two faces above him and his face split into a dazed grin. He stretched for a few seconds, feeling like he just woke up from a long sleep.

"You two look like hell," He said, his gaze lingering on the scrapes on his brother's face and the bandage above Emma's brow.

"Speak for yourself, Dean," Sam said, his gaze flickering down to the rest of Dean's body for a moment.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys," Emma said, giving them each a long suffering look, and for a few moments, its as if the last few hours of their life have all been just a horrible nightmare. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to treat it that way. Sam and Dean laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh, too. She could tell Dean knew something was up, their laughter was too tense, their gazes almost too relieved. She wondered if she should tell him, though she had zero clue how he was alive. She was endlessly relieved and grateful despite her confusion and disbelief. For right now, the three of them were alive and mostly unharmed. The rest could wait.


End file.
